fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 130
|Image = Lucy Targeted.PNG |Story Kanji Title = 狙われたルーシィ |Story Romaji Title = Nerawareta Rūshī |Adopted = |Air Date = May 12, 2012 |Episode = 130 |Arc = Key of the Starry Sky arc |Opening Song = The Starting Sky |Ending Song = Glitter (Starving Trancer Remix) |Previous Episode = Raging Showdown! Natsu vs. Laxus |Next Episode = Legion's Fierceness |Adopted 2 = }} is the 130th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on May 12, 2012. Three mysterious Mages attack the Fairy Tail Guild, stating that they require Lucy Heartfilia. The guild tries to counter-attack, but is overwhelmed by the trio's Magic. They soon realise that the people they are fighting are the Earth Land counterparts of Sugarboy, Coco and Hughes. Telling Lucy and Michelle to run, the guild tries to gain the upper hand, but falls, with the Earth Land counterparts following Lucy and Michelle and eventually finding them. Synopsis Pantherlily, Happy and Carla are shocked at the appearance of three Mages that look like Sugarboy, Coco and Hughes outside the Fairy Tail guild. Pantherlily instantly recognizes Coco, and asks her how she has managed to get to Earth Land. Coco replies that the group have never met before, and Happy instantly assumes that the people of Edolas have forgotten about them. The group is then interrupted by the return of the Fairy Tail members, who have grown tired of trying to locate Gajeel after his disappearance from the fight against Laxus and are returning to the guild. Upon spotting the mysterious trio, Natsu, Lucy and Wendy are shocked, wondering how the three have managed to appear in front of them. However, they also note that though the three seem to be the same people they met in Edolas, they are slightly different, particularly the person who resembles Hughes, who is female. Before the conversation can continue though, the female Hughes states that the trio have come to take Lucy Heartfilia, and demand that the guild hand her over. The guild instantly asks to know why the trio want Lucy, saying that even if they get a proper answer, they will not hand her over. Kinana then notes that the group may be responsible for the church attacks that have been happening across Fiore. Hearing Kinana's words, the trio become annoyed, and decide that they will use force to take Lucy. The Sugarboy look-alike produces a long wooden stick from his clothes, holding it as a microphone and unleashing a loud song from it. As the song plays, globules of thick green mucus-like substance begin to pour from his body and surround the Fairy Tail Mages. As Fairy Tail tries to counter-attack, the phlegm consumes and immobilizes them, and they warn those who have not yet been touched by the substance to stand clear. Concurrently, Macao is attacked by the Coco look-alike, who dodges both his, Wakaba and Romeo's attacks with speed and finesse. The trio then halt their attacks, laughing at the guild for being so weak, and Carla and Pantherlily finally realize that the trio are not the people they met in Edolas, but their Earth Land counterparts. The Earth Land counterparts state that they will attack again if Lucy is not handed over, but upon hearing these words, Natsu stands and attacks the group, telling Lucy to run. However, Earth Land's Hughes releases her Magic, and Natsu finds himself unwillingly attacking his own comrades. When the others try to attack, they also find themselves incapable of attacking their opponent. However, they also notice that they are becoming quickly exhausted, and believe that the green gloop they were attacked by is sapping them of their energy. When the trio declare that they will attack at full power again unless Lucy is handed over, Lucy prepares to reveal herself. However, before she can, Michelle steps forward instead, stating that she is Lucy, and telling the trio that they can take her if they promise to stop attacking the guild. Lucy won't accept Michelle being taken in her stance, and declares that she is the real Lucy. However, Michelle puts on a performance, stating that Lucy is Michelle trying to protect her. The two them begin to get into an argument, with both claiming to be Lucy. Just as the trio prepare to take Michelle away for being Lucy -they determine that it must be her as she is older- the rest of the guild join in, calling Levy, Laki, Wendy, Mirajane, Lisanna and even Elfman Lucy too, confusing their Earth Land enemies. The trio eventually decide to just round up the entire guild, and Fairy Tail attacks, telling Lucy and Michelle to escape and find master Makarov. Lucy and Michelle run for it, with Earth Land Coco pursuing them. When Lucy and Michelle eventually stop to rest, Lucy scolds Michelle for putting herself in danger and trying to take her place, but also thanks her for caring enough to do so. As they begin to discuss whether the mysterious trio are in fact the ones responsible for the church attacks, they are found by Earth Land Coco, who demands that Lucy come with her. The two girls then reverse their tactic, pointing to each other as the real Lucy, which confuses the girl further. When Virgo appears and helps with the farce as well, Earth Land Coco is distracted enough for the three to run. Meanwhile, at the guild, Earth Land's Sugarboy and Hughes resume their attack, but have decided that the real Lucy must either be Michelle or Lucy, as they were the ones told to run. Using Natsu to make a distraction, the two escape, with Jet and Droy arriving just in time to see them leave, and the destruction they have left behind. As everyone moves to treat those injured, Natsu, Happy, Pantherlily, Carla and Wendy head out to search for Michelle and Lucy. Whilst looking, the two cats and young girl are attacked by Earth Land Coco, and Natsu and Happy run into Earth Land Sugarboy, who asks to engage them in battle. Before they can fight though, a giant octopus interrupts their fight, the man riding it telling Earth Land Sugarboy not to lose sight of their actual objective. Earth Land Sugarboy soon reveals through conversation that the man atop the octopus is Earth Land's Byro, who appears much younger than his Edolas counterpart. Subsequently, Lucy and Michelle are found by Earth Land Hughes, who controls Michelle with her Magic and prepares to make Michelle throw herself over a nearby cliff. Lucy grabs Michelle to try and stop her, but Hughes' Magic forces Michelle over the edge, with Lucy and the metal rod falling with her. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Fairy Tail vs. Sugarboy (Earth Land), Mary Hughes & Coco (Earth Land) Magic and Abilities used Magic used *Slime Magic *Aera (翼 Ēra) *Smoke Magic (煙魔法 Kemuri Mahō) *Rainbow Fire (七色の炎 Reinbō Faia) *Sand Magic (砂魔法 Suna Mahō) *Wood-Make (木の造形魔法 ウッドメイク Uddo Meiku) *Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法 Ka no Metsuryū Mahō) *Command Magic *Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天の滅竜魔法 Ten no Metsuryū Mahō) *Solid Script (固体文字 (リッドスクリプト) Kotai Moji (Soriddo Sukuriputo)) *Purple Flare (紫の炎 パープルフレア Pāpuru Furea) *Athletic Magic *Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法, Seirei Mahō) (Summoned the Maiden, Virgo) *Take Over (接収 テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā) Spells used *Smoke Crush *Purple Fire *Yellow Fire *Sand Wall *Wood-Make: Wood Wall *Sky Dragon's Wing Attack (天竜の翼撃 Tenryū no Yokugeki) *Fire Dragon's Roar (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō) *Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame (火竜の煌炎, Karyū no Kōen) *Sky Dragon's Roar (天龍の咆哮 Tenryū no Hōkō) *Solid Script: Fire (固体文字 炎 Soriddo Sukuriputo Faia) *Free Run Unlock *Solid Script: Iron *Sand Slash *Wood-Make: Violent Approach *Beast Arm: Iron Bull (鉄牛 Tetsugyū) Abilities used *Melee Combat *Enhanced Speed *Battle Mode Shift Items used *Musica Sword (ムジカの剣 Mujika No Ken) *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Maiden Key Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes